In Demand
by delusional-lady
Summary: Ayako meets up with someone from the past. The fic will show how much she values her relationship with a certain pointguard
1. Meeting Up With a Former Lover

In Demand  
  
written by: delusional_lady  
  
Disclaimer: Inoue Takehiko owns Slam Dunk characters. However, the OC named Kazuki is mine. The following songs to be used are owned by their respectice writers/singers.  
  
Author's Notes: I got this idea while humming the song, "In Demand" by Texas. The song is just too cool and it has possessed my mind. I feel so in love while listening to it and thought that this was definitely a song for Aya-chan!  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting Up With A Former Lover  
  
It was a beautiful Saturday morning, perfect for training the body of a basketball player. Ayako stretched herself as she stumbled out of bed. There was practice that day, despite it being a weekend. Akaghi didn't want the team to slack off just because he already graduated. Ryota was chosen as the next captain with Hanamichi Sakuragi and Rukawa Kaede as the co- captains. It was highly unusual for any team to have to co-captains but Miyagi couldn't choose between the two players.  
  
By the time Ayako was done with her daily activities, it was already eight in the morning. She was running late and that wasn't good. She hurried to the school. Along the way, a bike passed by and stopped to wait for her.  
  
"Hop in, Aya-chan!" It was Shohoku's captain, Ryota Miyagi and Ayako's boyfriend. It was so cute to see them together. They were so compatible and they never had any tough problems to struggle with. For some strange reason, Ayako felt that her man was a bit more eager to reach the gym than usual. Ayako asked him about it and the latter answered that it was a surprise. She thought that maybe Akagi and the other sempais would come to watch their practice.  
  
They reached the gym and boy, was she surprised. Standing right before her was Kazuki, her ex-boyfriend. "Aya-chan, meet Kazuki! He's also a basketball player and wants to give us some tips. He'll be coaching with me for the next few days." The surprise was more of a shock for Ayako, but she managed to contain her cool and shook hands with the man.  
  
"I know, we've met." Kazuki remarked. Miyagi was surprised but didn't dwell on the matter any longer as the two co-captains appeared. They were stuck on the gym doors because they came in at the same time. "I'd better get those two to straighten up." he said before running off to un-stuck the arguing players.  
  
"It's been a while." Kazuki said as he sat down on the bench. Ayako did as well, keeping her face serious. "Yeah, I never thought I'd see you again." Ayako said firmly.  
  
Pretty short but that's the way it was made to be. Do not worry because there is always the nexy chapter. I got the name from the anime Dual! It was showing on AXN once again. The guy however dosen't look like the main guy there. Imagine him as a handsome, popular and arrogant looking. :) 


	2. Recollections Of The Past

In Demand  
  
written by: delusional_lady  
  
Disclaimer: Songs are not owned by me but they belong to their respective writers/singers. Inoue Takehiko owns SD characters and Kasuki is mine.  
  
Author's Notes: This is where the song comes in. To those who have read chapter 1, you must listen to the song because it will really make you fall in love! *hearts appear in eyes*  
  
Chapter 2: Recollection Of The Past  
  
"That was great practice!" Miyagi shouted, clapping his hands. Training was over for the day and Kazuki had been a big help. He didn't think that the great player would help him take care of the team. The man was three years his senior and was studying at a well-known university in Kanagawa. He was supposed to pick up a few items for his mother at the grocery store and a few items for his father at the hardware supply shop. What was supposed to be a few items turned into a van-full. His date with Ayako would have to be postponed.  
  
"Don't worry Ryo-chin, we can always go another time." Ayako said as she collected her notes. "How about I accompany Ayako instead?" Kazuki asked, interrupting them. The captain didn't seem to mind that the twenty- year old man was taking his place. They were supposed to watch a movie that day and Ayako had been dying to see it.  
  
"Thanks a lot Kazuki!" Miyagi said as he clapped the man's back. He gave a quick smooch to his girl before hurrying off to collect the items his parents requested. Ayako didn't know what to do. She knew that Miyagi would ask questions if she regused the offer. The last thing that she needed was for her boyfriend to know abouther past relationship with Kazuki. For her, it was all over for them. However, Kazuki didn't seem to think so.  
  
The movie was over, thank goodness. Ayako didn't enjoy the movie, knowing that she was watching it with her ex-boyfriend. She wanted to go home but Kazuki wanted to go to the park for a while. He even tried to hold her hand on the way there. The Shohoku manageress wondered why she ever agreed to go with him to the park. They were sitting on a very familiar bench. It was a secluded spot and they won't be interrupted. They used to hang out there as a couple, three years back.  
  
"Why did we break up?" Kazuki asked, out of the blue, interrupting the serenity of the place.  
  
When we were together I was blown away  
  
Just like paper from a fan  
  
But you would act like I was just a kid  
  
Like we were never gonna last  
  
Ayako could still remember what happened a long time ago. She was fourteen years old, just about to turn fifteen the next month. During that time, she was already a huge fan of basketball and was excited about watching the games. She knew who Rukawa Kaede was but during that time, she was focusing on senior player Kazuki Yotsuga. Kazuki was the hottest man around campus. He was popular, handsome, a great athlete and an honor student. He was a bit arrogant, though.  
  
It was a great surprise when she learned that the great Kazuki had his eyes on her. They got together at once and they went to parties and hung around together. One of their favorite places was the very bench they were now sitting on.  
  
"You never really paid any attention to me." Ayako answered. "I admired you, a lot. I loved basketball and I felt like I loved you too." They were silent for a while before Kazuki continued, "I did pay attention to you. " The girl shook her head. "You treated me like a kid." She protested. "You were one." Kazuki answered back.  
  
They were both silent once more. Both were clearly in deep thought. "It would never have worked between us. You were much to young and lacked the qualities of a woman." Kazuki remarked. "That's because you never gave it time to grow. Relationship needs time. You acted like we were never gonna last. I did everything but you held something back." Ayako said softly.  
  
Now I've got someone who cares for me  
  
He wrote my name in silver sands  
  
I think you know you've lost the love of your life  
  
And you said, I was the best you've ever had  
  
"How about we give it another try? We're both older and much more wiser now." Kazuki asked. The manageress shook her head. "I do have a boyfriend now. He's the captain of the basketball team. We bared our soul to each other and we gave every bit of love we had to share." Ayako responded.  
  
It will never happen again. Ayako made a mistake once and she wasn't going to ruin what she had now with a relic from the past. She loved Miyagi and Miyagi loved her. They were happy together and nothing would break them apart. Ryo-chin did everything and anything for her.  
  
"You're the most amazing person I've ever met." Kazuki told her. He wanted to win her back and was hoping to lure Ayako with his words. "You've always had a way with words, Kazuki. I remember you saying that I was the best you ever had. I still believe that because none of your other girlfriends were very smart." she replied as she recalled the bimbos who knew nothing of the game and knew only the handsome player. They were only attracted to his looks and never bothered to uncover what was deep within.  
  
"I guess I've lost the love of my life." Kazuki said sadly. Ayako didn't answer but stared out into the sunset. The bench was on top of a small hill and overlooked a garden. She could guess what the man was thinking about. It wasn't so hard to figure out.  
  
Because I'm in demand  
  
You're thinking of the way you should have held my hand  
  
And all the times you said you didn't understand  
  
You never had our love written in your plans  
  
But now I'm in demand  
  
Kazuki appeared as though he was admiring the sunset, but the truth was, he was thinking. He was busy thinking of the past. What he had with Ayako and why he threw it all away. It was his fault and it was his mistake. Ayako did everything for her and she loved her too. Unfortunately, the love was not meant to be. He didn't know what he had until it disappeared. These thoughts were the same with what he was thinking three years ago.  
  
They broke up on a rainy day. The basketball team had practice. As usual, Ayako was cheering him on. Nothing seemed to be out of place and everything was just the way it should be. After training, the couple were supposed to go out and catch a flick at the movie theatre.  
  
"Come on Ayako! We'll be late for the movie!" Kazuki said as he grabbed her arm and ran across the streets. The rain was about to fall when they reached the ticket booth. "We almost didn't make it." Kazuki remarked as he paid for the tickets. They entered the dark theatre and sat down together.  
  
Halfway through the movie, Kazuki suddenly got up. He said something about a game with his friends. Ayako rushed up to follow after him. She was running behind him until they reached a basketball court. It was where he usually played ball with his friends. Sure enough, there were his friends, already in a steamy game with each other.  
  
He joined them without a word to his girlfriend. Ayako was watching quietly with an unbrella to cover her pretty head. The boys were roughing it up, getting mud on their shirts. Typically male habits. She was contented to watch her boyfriend have fun in the rain while she stayed in the bleachers, waiting for him to finish.  
  
Don't ever think you saw the best in me  
  
There's a side you'll never know  
  
Cos love and loving are two different things  
  
Set your sites far too low  
  
"I did have fun during the relationship." Ayako admitted. "But that was all. Ther was no romantic link between us. " Kazuki stared at her eyes and drowned himself in the brown pools. "Didn't I love you enough?" he asked. She sighed and shut her eyes. "You hugged me. We kissed. We embraced. But nothing was so special about that. " Kazuki seemed to be insulted with her words.  
  
"Wasn't that enough!?" he asked, waving his hands. Ayako shook her head. "What we had before was good, but it will never compare to what I have with Ryo-chin. He's sweet and romantic. We have never really kissed yet. Only hugs and pecks on the cheek. But.." she smiled, "Ryo-chin..He managed to bring out the best in me. That was something I never experienced before. He makes me feel good and his very presence elevates me soul."  
  
Now I've got someone who cares for me  
  
He wrote my name in silver sands  
  
I think you know you've lost the love of your life  
  
And you said, I was the best you've ever had  
  
"He cares for me like no one does." Ayako continued. "He did everything for me and he is everything to me." she explained. Kazuki relazed and leaned back against the bench. He gave a small chuckle. "I guess I lose this round. I will never be able to win your heart, no matter what I say or do." She nodded and tilted her head, "You've got that right."  
  
"But I don't give up very easily Ayako." Kazuki declared. Ayako grinned. "You never know when to give up, do you?" she asked. There was no humor in the man's face. He was very serious about courting his former girlfriend. "I know that I have made a very grave mistake. I have let go of something very valuable, something I was supposed to treasure for eternity."  
  
It's only when I fall a sleep  
  
I see that winning smile  
  
When my dreams just move along  
  
You've lost the race by miles  
  
"You always had a great smile." Kazuki complimented. She grinned again. "Flattery will get you nowhere but I should return the compliment. You always had this killer smile. Girls will go gaga just to see you flash your pearly whites."  
  
That ended the conversation. Kazuki walked Ayako back to her house. It was already nighttime. They spent the whole afternoon talking about the old times and the present. "Sweet dreams Ayako." Kazuki said as he led her to her door. "I will have sweet dreams Kazuki. I'm going to dream of a great basketball player I know." The man smiled but before he could strecth his lips any wider, Ayako added, "He's none other than Ryota Miyagi. The famous basketball captain of Shohoku high. The greatest pointguard of Kanagawa and my only love."  
  
If you think that this fic is over. Think again. I downloaded a few more lyrics from Texas and there's going to be a sequel. Of course there's going to be a sequel. Kazuki will not take this matter lying down! Chapter three is the copy of the song. ;) Review! 


	3. In Demand Lyrics

This is not written by me. I wish that it was me who thought of this wonderul song, though. I really like Texas' voice. She's cute too! I wish I could be her! For those who have seen the Mtv, I wonder what you thought of it. I thought that Alan Rickman was the perfect guy!!!  
  
In Demand  
  
When we were together I was blown away  
  
Just like paper from a fan  
  
But you would act like I was just a kid  
  
Like we were never gonna last  
  
Now I've got someone who cares for me  
  
He wrote my name in silver sands  
  
I think you know you've lost the love of your life  
  
And you said, I was the best you've ever had  
  
Refrain :  
  
Because I'm in demand  
  
You're thinking of the way you should have held my hand  
  
And all the times you said you didn't understand  
  
You never had our love written in your plans  
  
But now I'm in demand  
  
Don't ever think you saw the best in me  
  
There's a side you'll never know  
  
Cos love and loving are two different things  
  
Set your sites far too low  
  
Now I've got someone who cares for me  
  
He wrote my name in silver sands  
  
I think you know you've lost the love of your life  
  
And you said, I was the best you've ever had  
  
Refrain 2x  
  
It's only when I fall a sleep  
  
I see that winning smile  
  
When my dreams just move along  
  
You've lost the race by miles  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
Never had our love written in your plans  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
Refrain  
  
You know I'm in demand  
  
You see I'm in demand  
  
You know I'm in demand  
  
You know I'm in demand  
  
You never had our love written in your plans  
  
You know I'm in demand  
  
You see I'm in demand  
  
You need me in demand  
  
You want me in demand 


End file.
